


Fools in Love

by merthurkdramas_101



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Movie theatre sex, Public Sex, but arthur loves him anyway, but they already kind of know each other, hopeless romantic-nisms, merlin is really stupid, semi-public sex?, they're high school boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurkdramas_101/pseuds/merthurkdramas_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, an 18-year-old high school student, has been a hopeless romantic for as long as he can remember and his friends always tease him about it. So to avoid all of these taunts and criticisms, Merlin goes to watch rom-coms every Sunday morning at the local theater by himself so he can cry and squeal and aww at them in peace. One day, he hands over tissues to the man sitting next to him and he realizes it’s Arthur Pendragon; his high school, jock, shy but manly-man classmate who sits next to him in English. After the movie, Merlin is surprised when Arthur asks him to coffee where they talk about their hopeless romantic-ness and keep going on non-dates throughout the year to see their rom-coms. And maybe, their lives will become the rom-com that they’ve always hoped it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A.S.S. (Agents of Secret Stuff)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1612076) by [supercalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin). 



> First of all, I wanted to say THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH TO EVERYONE who read, commented or kudos-d my fics. I never expected so much love and support for both of my stories, and I literally couldn’t stop smiling these past few weeks!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH THANK YOUUUU!! Next, I still haven’t found a beta (let’s just say my friend pool who knows about my fan fiction writing is very limited…read: no one knows), so I’m sorry for any mistakes, but I will take the next few months and stories to work on improving my smut scenes as I was suggested to! So look forward to some smut! Maybe some awkward and poorly written smut…but smut nonetheless! ALSO! The movie A.S.S. in this fic is based on a fic by supercalvin: “A.S.S. (Agents of Secret Stuff)”. It’s absolutely amazing and my favorite series ever so go read it. I’ve asked permission from supercalvin to use the fic's summaries/plots for one of the movies in this fic—I just thought everyone should know how awesome the series is because it actually has to become a movie because it’s amazing!!! Supercalvin is amazing!!
> 
> And without further ado, here is my one-shot, meet-cute, longer than I intended, smutty fic!! I hope y’all like it! And as always, if you’re feeling up to it, please leave any kudos, comments, criticisms to help me make you guys happy :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Some of the movies in this fic are not real…I took some titles from Merlin episodes, I made up some, and I borrowed the titles of some more popular movies! I also did not write this story for money; just for the happiness of my heart and for enjoyment for anyone who wants to read ^^ And sadly, these beautiful Merlin characters do not belong to me…they belong to BBC. Bless you BBC. Bless you.

_“The one who will jolt awake all the unwritten, the unsung and the unlived in me. I’m waiting for him.” ~Sanober Khan_

 ___________________________________________________________________

 “It’s your last year of high school, Merlin. You’re _eighteen!_ You would think that watching _The Notebook_ for the millionth time wouldn’t have you in puddles of your own tears.” 

Merlin sniffles as he wipes the snot from his nose with his sleeve. “Shut up, Gwen. I called you over so I could cry about Gilli dumping me. Not to have you judge me about my romantic streak again.” 

“You mean your wimpy streak,” he hears her mumble under her breath. So he smacks her with the pillow in his lap.

“There is nothing wimpy about being a hopeless romantic, Gwen. I just happen to fancy movies with happy endings and soppy middles and meet-cute beginnings. I box! You know that! I’ve taken down Valiant, haven’t I? And I’m boxing champion of our school. I would think that makes me anything but a wimp.”

“Yeah, but—”

“But nothing. I win,” Merlin says. He sticks out his tongue at Gwen and gets up to get more chips from his kitchen.

“And you’re not even moping about Gilli. You said he was too clingy, anyway.”

“Yeah, but he _dumped_ me. No guy, or girl for that matter, likes to be dumped.”

“Well, I don’t know about that. Morgana always seems rather happy when she gets thrown away by another guy or gal.”

“Well, that’s Morgana. She’s a mystery to us all. Wasn’t she supposed to be here by now, though?”

And as if on cue, Merlin’s doorbell rang, so he goes to open the door for Morgana.

“I take it that the movie’s over, then?”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “You too? Seriously?”

She pats his cheek as if he’s a child. “Oh honey, you’re so adorably predictable and girly, but no one likes to watch _The Notebook_ for the sixth time in two days. No matter how hot Ryan Gosling is.”

“I haven’t watched it six times in the past two days. I have homework, you know.”

Morgana raises one perfectly shaped eyebrow so it reaches the sky and Merlin retreats back into the shell he’s made just for that purpose. Morgana cackles as he backs away slowly, bag of chips in his hand. She ruffles his hair, gives Gwen a quick hug, then heads to his kitchen to find some tea.

It’s a Saturday night, five days till winter break, meaning five days of finals, aka- death, before they can do nothing for three weeks. So Morgana, Gwen and Merlin meet up so they can start making study guides for the exam they all think they’re going to fail—English. Their professor, Mr. Kil, is unnaturally strict about the senior English class. It’s always been a joke in the past—used as a time to apply for colleges, read over admissions essays and all that college jazz. But last year, when Mr. Kil was hired, he said flat out that this class would no longer be a period for fooling around. They would be writing four essays throughout the year, and their final would consist of one long hand-written essay with three short answer questions and a vocab section for all the literary terms no one bothered to pay attention to. It was going to be hell.

“Why did they even hire a new teacher? Mr. Lazarus was perfectly fine,” Morgana said. 

“I guess because he didn’t do anything. He would literally sleep in class and get paid for doing nothing. I don’t even know how he lasted here for 10 years,” Gwen said. 

“I don’t either. It’s a miracle, is what it was. Merlin, what do you think?” 

“Hmm? Did you say something?”

“You can’t possibly be focusing that hard on English, Merlin. What are you doing?” Gwen asked. 

“Um…nothing. Looking up what a _simile_ is. Forgot that bit. You remember, Morgana?” 

“ _Simile_ my ass. Give it up, Merlin.” 

Merlin blushes red and closes his laptop just as Morgana reaches around him and grabs it from his arms. He smiles as he remembers that he just changed his password, so Morgana won’t be able to guess it. She’s guess _all_ of the passwords he’s had since they met 7 years ago. To this day, he doesn’t know how she does it. 

He watches her as she opens the laptop and stares at the screen for a few seconds, then types in something and laughs. 

“Can’t guess it?” Merlin asks smugly. 

“Merlin, really. il0v3movi3z is hardly a covert password. Like I said, you’re adorably predictable.” 

Merlin pouts. “I really thought I had you this time. How is it that you always guess them? Are you psychic?”

“Looking up movies for tomorrow morning, I see,” she says, completely ignoring him. 

He blushes again as he stands up to make himself busy. He really doesn’t want to be made fun of again. It’s been a long week and he really can’t take his two best friends poking fun at him. 

“Leave it alone, Morgana. It’s not like you don’t know what I do every Sunday morning.” 

“Yes, but it doesn’t make it any less ridiculous. If you told someone you go every Sunday morning to see a rom-com it would make you sound like an old man.” 

“It’s a good thing I’m not telling anyone, then. Hmm?” 

“Merlin, don’t get snappy. We’re just messing with you.” 

He sighs. Gwen is the sweetest person on earth, and he can’t ever be mad at her. Even if he really wants to. “Gwen, I know. Just…not now. Please? This week has been hell and I could really do without you and Morgana babying me.” 

“Fair enough. Morgana and I have some business to take care of, anyway. And since we’ve finished the study guide, we should be good to go. We’ll see you Monday, yeah?” 

He smiles at her, then looks to Morgana who’s making goo-goo eyes at Gwen. Morgana has had a crush on Gwen as long as she’s known her, and Gwen has had a crush on Morgana for about the same time. It’s like something straight out of a rom-com. Merlin rolls his eyes and hopes they realize they’re both being idiots and end their pining soon. He gives them both a kiss on the cheek as they leave his flat. He locks the door and runs back to his laptop to find a movie to watch tomorrow morning.

_The Poisoned Chalice (R)- Colin is a powerful sorcerer who came to Camelot to look for sanctuary from Aridian, the evil leader who tore his village apart to look for him because he was a sorcerer. Since Camelot is pro-magic, he runs there and meets the prince, Bradley, who is a bit spoiled. Due to some unfortunate circumstances, Bradley’s life is threatened and Colin happens to be there to save it and gets appointed as Bradley’s servant. Ever since then, they’ve become best friends, always bantering and arguing good-heartedly. But when Aridian finds out Colin is in Camelot, he goes there to get what he wants—a dead Colin. Follow Bradley and Colin in their journey through friendship, danger and something they both though they would never get—love._

“That’s crack, that is,” Merlin mutters to himself. He smiles as he buys his ticket online, prints it out and places it by his wallet. He goes back to the kitchen to put away his chips and clean up the living room. He turns on the alarm system his uncle made him install and heads to the bathroom to get ready for bed. 

Merlin is an anomaly to man; he’s a hopeless romantic. Half of his room is filled with sappy Nicholas Sparks’ novels or something to that degree, and the other half is filled with sappy romantic comedy movies that he loves to watch whenever he’s not drowning with homework.

He’s a straight-A student on the varsity boxing team, has a very muscular frame and dark hair contrasted by bright blue eyes, but he’s the sappiest bloke he, and his friends, have ever known in his life. He blames it on his parents. 

Since he could remember, his parents had been so soppily in love with each other. All of the longing and angst-filled gazes even though they had each other, like they were reminiscing about the times where they almost couldn’t have each other. All of the bantering, the kisses, the hugs, the fond smiles. They would always hold hands; always say I love you in more ways that just the three words would allow. And Merlin guesses that because he’d been with them for 16 years straight, it was easy for him to pick up how his parents said it to each other. 

Hell, they even died together, as if their life wasn’t romantic enough. A month after Merlin’s 16th birthday, they got into a car accident with an 18-wheeler who was drunk. And soon, all the love Merlin was surrounded by had vanished. Of course his uncle who raised him until he was eighteen loved him, but it wasn’t as overwhelming and as sickeningly sweet as his parents’.

And the only way he found type of love was through romance novels and movies. He could pick up and sense the overwhelming love Noah felt for Allie in _The Notebook_ , how he hoped with all of his heart that something would come back to her. Anything. And then, when she did remember, how it was enough for both of them to fall together into a place where they could remember forever. That’s why he always cried. Because he felt, he heard, he could see and hear the love pouring out of every word out of whoever’s mouth.

And if people didn’t get that, well, it wasn’t his problem. He was just happy that he could close the movie or book with a feeling that at least someone got a happy ending. Because he didn’t think he’d ever have one. 

***

“This movie sucks,” Merlin says to himself as he’s crying his eyes out. Colin just drank from the poisoned chalice so Bradley wouldn’t die. And the look he gave to Bradley. The _look_. _Ugh._ “Why would someone do that? Ugh, Bradley, you idiot! Don’t just stand there and watch him die!” he whispers to himself. At least, he thought he whispered to himself.

“He’s to stunned to even pick up what’s happening, you idiot. That’s why he’s just standing there. He can’t take what he’s feeling. It’s too much for him,” the stranger next to him whispers back in between sniffles.

Merlin knows that voice. He turns slowly, tissues clutched to his face. “Arthur?” 

Two soft blue eyes glimmering with tears lock with his own. “Shut up, Merlin. And hand me a tissue. I forgot to bring mine.” 

Merlin’s too in shock to hand him one, so when Arthur leans into his space to grab a tissue from his lap, Merlin jumps because he did _not_ expect to feel Arthur’s hand on his crotch. When Merlin looks up to Arthur again, he sees that he’s actually _crying_. Like, full on tears and snot and crinkle between his eyebrows. He’s fucking _sobbing._ Huh. 

A clang of a sword brings him back to the screen as he watches Bradley fight with the goddamn bitch Aridian. Merlin almost screams in victory when Bradley stabs Aridian through the stomach, but he remembers that Arthur is sitting next to him. He’s usually the only one in the back row of the theatre so he could survey the crowd…and maybe it’s also so no one sees him cry like a baby. 

The rest of the movie, Arthur holds out his hand for a tissue and Merlin gives him one, both men with their eyes glued to the screen as they watch Bradley fight life and limb to get a cure for Colin. Then at the end, when the inevitable sex scene happens between Bradley and Colin, they both shift a little. Merlin shifts because, well… he is a gay man and this _is_ a gay sex scene. And Arthur probably shifts because he’s a straight bloke watching to blokes have gay sex. That must be uncomfortable for him. 

When the movie finally ends with Colin and Bradley ruling over the kingdom together, Merlin sighs happily and stares at the screen for a moment longer, thinking about his favorite parts, replaying them in his head. 

“Wanna get some coffee?” 

Merlin jumps because he would never, ever have guessed that Arthur would ask him that. But Arthur just laughs at him. “Are you always so jumpy, _Mer_ lin?” 

“Uh, yes. I mean, no! Um, just when I don’t expect people to talk to me and then they talk to me. Or something like that.” 

Arthur raises his eyebrow at him and looks like he’s trying to hold back another laugh. 

“So, you didn’t expect me to talk to you?”

“Uhh, no?” 

“You sure about that?”

“Yes? I mean, yes.”

“Okayyy. So now that you do expect me to talk to you, do you want to go and grab some coffee?" 

“Why?” 

Arthur takes a small step back, something like fear on his face. Interesting. “Can I not ask you out for coffee?” 

“No, I mean, why do you want to go for coffee?” 

“So we can talk about the movie…” Arthur says. Like it’s obvious. Which, nothing about this situation is obvious. Or normal. Or imaginable. So what the fuck?

They end up at the coffee shop three blocks from the theatre. The walk there was very awkward. Neither said a word but snuck not-so-covert glances at each other. Well, Merlin snuck some especially not-so-covert glances. So many that Arthur practically yelled, “Would you stop staring at me, Merlin?” Needless to say, they were both looking at their feet the rest of the way.

They ordered their drinks then sat down at a table next to a window. Merlin watched some people pass by and smiled when he saw a couple with arms around each other, head resting on the other’s shoulder.

“You’re so soppy, Merlin.” 

Merlin snaps his eyes back to Arthur, ready to retort, when he sees Arthur’s smirk, eyes playful and teasing. 

“Yeah, well. So are you, I guess.” 

Arthur snorts. “What gave it away? The sobbing or the fact that I was in a rom-com on a Sunday morning?”

Merlin laughs a bit. “What—I mean, why? I mean, since when did you start doing this? Going to movies on Sunday mornings?”

“I don’t even remember. I guess it’s been over three years? I just started coming because I needed to get away from—I needed to get away. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do. My parents died a couple years ago, and they were so in love with each other. The only way I could feel remotely close to having someone love me like they did was movies. And books. So I started coming the Sunday after they died.” 

“I’m sorry about your parents.”

Merlin shrugs. “It’s fine. They went together. I think the only regret they had in their life was leaving me behind by myself. But I’m pretty sure they’re happy together up there.”

Arthur’s lips quirk up a bit. “Quite the romantic, aren’t you?”

“Oh shut up. You wanna cry deep down, don’t you?”

Arthur’s face goes blank for a second, then breaks into the brightest grin Merlin’s ever seen and laughs. And all Merlin can do is just stare. In English, Arthur’s quiet, barely says a word, but gets A’s in class. On the pitch playing football, he’s a different person, shouting commands, fire in his eyes and smile so powerful it nearly kills. He doesn’t have many friends besides Morgana, his half-sister, Gwaine and Percy, and even around them he doesn’t laugh like he’s laughing right now. And Merlin knows this not because he stares at Arthur all day. Really. He swears.

“Okay, so we’re both romantics. Let’s just keep it at that, shall we?” Arthur says with such a fond look that it makes Merlin’s heart skip a beat, take in a shallow breath and spill his drink all over the table. But Arthur only laughs again as he gets napkin and cleans up the table. When he grazes the napkins over Merlin’s arms, it’s as if Arthur’s reaching for a butterfly, trying not to scare it away but not letting go once he has something so precious.

Okay, so maybe Merlin’s a little too romantic-ish. He shakes his head softly then asks Arthur his favorite part of the movie, and Arthur is all too happy to oblige.

They talk about the movie, school, life and everything in between for over three hours. It’s when Arthur gets a call from Gwaine that they realize what time it is and they head out together. 

“This was fun, yeah?” Arthur says.

“Yeah. It was, actually.”

“You sound surprised.”

“Well, it’s not like we actually talk to each other at school, and I’ve always thought you were a bit of a prat, so I didn’t know what to expect. But now I know you’re just shy and a prat when you want to be. And a manly-man jock who’s a hopeless romantic.” 

“Hey, now. We’ve only talked once, like you said. Don’t be so hasty in judgments.”

“I’m right though, aren’t I?” Merlin says a little too confident. He shouldn’t be, though, since it is only the first time they’ve ever talked in the 7 years they’ve been in the same school.

“Yeah. You are.” Arthur says it so softly and with his head down, so Merlin barely catches it.

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with being shy.” 

Arthur looks up at Merlin and smiles. “I know that, _Mer_ lin. Anyway, I have to go or Gwaine’s going to kill me. It’s Percy’s birthday and we’re going out now that he’s legal.”

“But it’s a school night.”

“So?”

“We have finals tomorrow? Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“Not really, no.”

Merlin chuckles. “Okay. Have fun, I guess.” 

“Thanks. See you, Merlin.” 

“See you.” 

Arthur turns around and breaks into a jog and Merlin’s left behind to stare at his perfect ass swinging back and forth. _What the hell just happened_ , he thinks to himself. 

____________________________________

 

_Burn me with your eyes, lover. I’m a forest ready to go up in flames._

____________________________________

 

 “Finally! That final felt like it took six hours, not two,” Morgana said.

“Seriously though. I can’t feel my wrist it’s so numb. Can you get a broken wrist from writing?” Gwen says. 

“No, but I’m sure you can sprain it or something.” 

“Too much wrist movement, girls?” Merlin says smugly. 

Morgana and Gwen both glare at him, but they’re both blushing a furious red, so he laughs. 

“Really, you two. I swear you’re more angst-filled than a bunch of 12-year-olds.” 

Morgana punches him in the arm, but he dodges by spinning around, because he is, after all, a boxer, and Gwen stares at him, mouth wide open. When he turns back around, Morgana is as red as her lipstick, jade-green eyes focused on where Gwen’s hands are entwined with hers. Gwen looks up at Merlin and he winks at her then turns back around to head to the gym for his final practice before break.

“Have a fun break, you two,” he calls over his shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll manage to stay warm some how.”

He bites his lips in effort to conceal his laugh when he hears Morgana say, “He’s dead. He’s so dead.” 

He’s halfway to the gym when he spots a golden head at the end of the row of lockers, blue eyes looking at him. 

Merlin smiles and waves, but instead of waving back, Arthur jerks and goes back to rummaging through his locker. Merlin frowns and heads over to where he’s putting books back and throwing away papers. 

“So…we’re going to ignore each other?” 

Arthur looks up so fast, he rams his back into the open locker. “Yes. I mean, no. I mean, um. Your—your boyfriend threatened me to stay away from you.” 

“Boyfriend? What boyfriend?” 

“Gilli? He came up to me today and told me to back off.” 

“Oh my God, he dumped me last weekend! Fuck him, Arthur. I’ll talk some sense into him. If you want to talk to me, you can. But if you don’t want to, then…” 

“No!”

Merlin shoots up his eyebrows, heart plummeting in the opposite direction. “Okay. I’m sorry if Gilli was—” 

“No! I mean, yes! I want to. Talk to you. If you want to talk. To me, that is. Um…” 

Merlin can’t help but chuckle at him and his heart picks up again. “So school makes you incoherent?” 

Arthur’s shoulders sag in relief, sighing with a smile forming on his lips. “Something like that.” 

“Yeah, I feel that. That English final was pretty brutal, huh?” 

“Ugh, it felt like it was six hours instead of two.” 

“That’s funny because Morgana said the same exact thing. Are you sure you’re not full siblings?”

Arthur glares up at Merlin from where he started packing his bag again. “Don’t you start. Gwaine and Percy have been going on about it since they’ve met her.” 

“Ah, our friends seem to never let things go, huh?”

“You said it.” 

“Merlin! Coach is wondering where you are. You’re supposed to be leading warm-ups,” a voice says behind Merlin. Judging by how Arthur’s eyes widen and he starts going through his locker again, Merlin assumes it’s Gilli. So he turns around and finds him walking towards them.

“Gilli, calm down. Practice doesn’t start for another 10 minutes. I’ll be there. I’m just talking with a friend.” 

Gilli narrows his eyes at Arthur. “I thought I told you to stay away from him.” 

Merlin pushes at Gilli’s chest. “And I thought you told me to stay away from you last weekend. What the hell is this? I can talk to whoever the fuck I want, Gilli.” 

“Yeah, well. Maybe I changed my mind.” 

Merlin snorts. “You can’t just do that. Anyway, I’m over you already. So back the fuck off of me and Arthur. Or you know you’ll get it from me.” 

Gilli looks at Arthur then back at Merlin. He might pretend he’s not scared of Merlin’s threat, but everyone on the team knows not to fuck with Merlin when he’s angry. He’s a champion for a reason—he channels all his anger into his fights. “Fine. Fine. Fuck you, Emrys.”

“Nope, that was me,” he says to Gilli. He winks at him when his mouth mimics a fish’s and turns around to find Arthur blushing and the sound of stomping feet growing farther and farther away. 

“Sorry about that. He needs to be taken down a couple pegs. He thinks he’s all that cause he’s a boxer.”

“N-no. Not at all. Thanks. For that. You didn’t need to do that for me.”

“Yes I did. You’re my friend, right?” 

Arthur stares at him, eyes glazing over and Merlin’s staring right back, lost in the swirls of blue and hints of copper in Arthur’s eyes. He doesn’t know he’s leaned in close to Arthur until his phone alarm goes off, signaling time for practice, and he sees the details in Arthur’s eyelashes as they flutter like a hummingbird’s wings. 

Merlin backs away a few steps, giving Arthur room to breathe, even though he wants the complete opposite of that. Arthur’s straight, goddamn it. Not gay. 

“Ahem. So. Will I see you on Sunday? Or are you and your posh family going away somewhere fancy for winter break?” Merlin asks, trying to stay on more neutral grounds. 

Arthur’s smirk highlights his blushing cheeks as he slams his locker closed. 

“I’ll be there. On Sunday. Have a movie in mind?”

Merlin reaches for the pen behind Arthur’s ear, fingers brushing the soft, gold locks, and grabs Arthur’s tan skin as he writes the name of a movie and seven digits on his arm. 

“Here’s my number. If you got a problem with the movie, let me know, yeah?” He looks up and steels himself as he winks at Arthur’s stone-still face, then turns around to run to practice. His heart is still beating as if he just finished a set after practice, and he wonders how is attempt to be on neutral grounds with Arthur ended up in him shamelessly flirting. He hides his face behind a pillow that night while he watches _A Walk to Remember_ , smiling at how proud and confident Jamie is when she asks Landon not to fall in love with her.

As if anyone could help _not_ to fall in love with someone. As if it’s an option.

________________________________

_I wanna hold your hand, lover, and feel like my world is going to crash if I let go._

________________________________

 

_Blue Time (R)- Matt and Andy have been best friends for 20 years and Andy just finds out that Matt is gay. Andy’s always been straight, but watching his best friend go on dates and hearing about Matt’s sex-capades makes him feel…jealous for some reason. Is it just because he’s seeing less of his best friend or because of something more?_

_Arthur:_ I have a problem with this movie.

_Merlin:_ …and that is… 

_Arthur:_ I want to see [_A.S.S_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1612076) _._ It looks ten times better than _Blue Time_. That one looks all…angst-y. 

_Merlin:_ But angst makes up rom-coms. Like literally all the rom-coms 

_Arthur:_ But…I don’t wanna watch angst-y films right now 

_Merlin:_ Got enough of that already, huh? 

_Arthur:_ You have no idea 

_Merlin:_ …so what is _A.S.S._ about?

_Arthur:_ It’s basically about two spies who have blue balls for each other. One is a hardcore Russian spy gone good after he meets and spends time with the pratty British spy who’s gone soft after falling in love with him. Fucking ace. 

_Merlin_ : …Arthur, you do realize that blue balls is another term for angst? But with a capital A? so…ANGSTY? 

_Arthur:_ Yeah, but…spies. And enemies to lovers, Merlin, come on. Who could resist that?

_Merlin:_ …sounds like crack. Let’s do it.

***

“I can’t believe I wanted to watch _Blue Time_! I can’t believe I skipped over _A.S.S._! I think that might have been my favoritist movie ever.”

“I’m pretty sure ‘favoritist’ isn’t a word, Merlin.” 

“Shut up, Arthur. It’s your fault that I’m tripping over words. That movie was fucking amazing! The angst was perfect. The looks, the story, the _love_! UGH you could literally _feel_ the emotions between the two. And oh my God, the sexual tension. Don’t even get me _started_ on that sex scene. I—” 

“L-let’s stop at that, shall we? We are in public, and you’ve been gathering quite a few stares going on like that.” 

Merlin looks around the pizza parlor they’re in to see all kinds of eyes staring at him. There are some looking at him like he’s demented, some amused and others (Arthur’s) both embarrassed and something else. 

“Oh. Sorry about that. I just get really into it.”

“Oh, no. Believe me so do I. Just not in public places. Or that loudly. Mostly, I don’t really talk about the movies I watch with anyone.”

“Me neither! I just, you know, write about them. My feelings, that is. Not in a diary! In a book with empty pages. Like a journal. Oh shut up, Arthur.” 

“So, the great Merlin Emrys keeps a diary. You really couldn’t be more girly if you tried, could you?” 

“Come off it, Arthur. I thought we agreed last week that we would just leave it as ‘we’re both soppy’.”

“Yeah, well, I am a prat when I choose to be.”

“Like I _also_ said last week.” 

Arthur rolls his eyes but his lips were forming into a smile that’s already become familiar to him and Merlin. “Yes, okay. You’re right. I’m wrong. Let’s move it along, shall we?” 

They end up staying at the pizza parlor for only an hour because the owner comes up and quite rudely asks them to leave if they’re not going to order any more food. So they go to a park instead and walk around for another couple hours, talking and talking about things they never could talk about with anyone else. Their feelings, emotions, deepest fears, deepest regrets. But they joke and laugh just like normal friends do as well.

And before they knew it, they were going to the movies every Sunday, always accompanied by lunch for an hour and a three hour walk in the park. They would talk, laugh, sometimes even cry, and sometimes not talk at all, just enjoy the scenery of the park and its occupants. There were fleeting glances, much more covert now that they’ve both had some practice, and little touches here and there. There was eye contact that made them both shiver when they broke apart but feel all warm inside. And neither were quite sure what it was. 

When school started up again, Merlin started talking with Arthur in English, in between classes, and he invited him to sit with Gwen and Morgana (who were now dating) for lunch. They would talk about a range of things together, but more often then not, Arthur and Merlin would deviate from Gwen and Morgana and talk about things that had them in giggles for the rest of the day. 

“You two are literally dating without the shagging, Merlin. I can’t believe, with you being the romantic and all, that you can’t see it.”

“For the thousandth time, Gwen, we’re not dating. If I knew he was gay, I would’ve pounced on him the second I handed him that tissue. Arthur’s as straight as an arrow. I swear.” 

“I’m not sure about that, Merlin. I know my half-brother, and I’m more than halfway sure that he’s gay.” 

“Yeah, well you also think Percy’s fucking Gwaine. Which is not happening because they’re both so obviously straight.” 

“Who’s straight?” Arthur asks, coming up around Merlin.

“You, Gwaine and Percy. Gwen and Morgana believe that all of you are gay.” 

“Merlin. Are you telling me that you thought I was straight this entire time?” 

And Merlin just kind of stares at Arthur and tries really hard not to pounce on him. Or punch him in the face for not being obvious in the first place. He can’t really decide what he wants to do. “What are you saying, Arthur?”

“You _idiot_! I’ve been trying to hit on you for the past three months and I just thought you weren’t interested, but you thought I was _straight?!_ ” 

“ _You_ were trying to hit on _me?!_ In what universe is your hitting on me actually considered hitting on me?! _None_ of it was obvious! You could’ve said something at the beginning! Like, oh, by the way Merlin. I’m gay and I fancy you.” 

Arthur closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, and Merlin can _not_ help it if he whimpers a bit at how Arthur’s shirt gives way for his muscular chest as he exhales. 

“Merlin. Why in the hell. Do you think. I went on _gay_ movie dates. With a man. Hmm? Just because of the romance? I could’ve as easily taken you to a heterosexual movie and done the same thing, but _no_. Every single movie we’ve seen has been _gay._ I even persuaded you to watch a gay one instead of the one you wanted to see. What was it again? The one where the boy and girl have to live together under unforeseen circumstances and they end up falling in love. Talk about textbook rom-com.” 

“Fuck you and your textbook rom-coms, Arthur. You couldn’t have have used something more obvious?! You know I’m not good at flirting or picking up subtext!” 

“Why, you—” 

“Let me just get this straight. You guys are fighting about how you’ve both been idiots instead of actually kissing?” Morgana says. 

They both turn to her, glare and say, “Fuck off, Morgana.” Then, they both turn to each other and Arthur grabs Merlin’s arm as they walk away from the lockers. Where they were holding this conversation and literally everyone is staring at them. 

“Arthur, where the hell are you taking me?” 

“We’re going to see a movie.”

“Right now? It’s the middle of the school day! And we’ll get detentions!” 

Arthur turns around abruptly at that and pushes Merlin up against the pillar nearest to them. He leans in close enough so Merlin can see fire in his crystal blue eyes and feels his hot breath against his face. He swallows and watches those eyes trail a path down his throat and back up. 

“You really think I care about that right now? These past three months have been hell for me, Merlin. Every time you open that big, goddamn gorgeous mouth of yours I want to pin you against a wall and kiss you senseless. You made me lose three months of that.” 

Merlin swallows again and he stares at Arthur’s lips for a second before he goes looks back in his eyes. “Well, we’re here now. What are you gonna do about it?” 

Merlin can see exactly when the idiot realizes he’s pinned Merlin to a wall, so when Arthur comes in to kiss him, his mouth is open and his tongue goes straight to find Arthur’s.

And it’s weird that their first kiss is so natural. There are sparks there, for sure, but there’s also tenderness, a sense of urgency but also a sense of belonging. Like they’ve done this forever and today is just another day. 

But then Arthur does something with his tongue and all hell breaks loose. Merlin’s hands are in Arthur’s hair, stroking through it, grabbing onto it as Arthur’s tongue licks Merlin’s bottom lip then bites it, only to lick it better. He drags Merlin’s bottom lip and Merlin keens, lifting his hips up grazing Arthur’s hips and they both moan. Merlin breaks the kiss and starts biting at Arthur’s neck, licking a stripe from the base of his throat to his ear, biting at his pulse point. 

“I can’t—uhn—believe you made me—fuck, Merlin, yeah—made me wait three months for this.” 

“It’s your fault, you prat. You know I’m an idiot. And really, all those dark theatres, you couldn’t have been the teensiest bit cliché and try and make a mov—” 

“Shut _up_ , Merlin,” Arthur growls as he grabs underneath Merlin’s thighs and lifts his legs. Merlin automatically wraps them around Arthur’s hips and lets out a particularly loud sigh into Arthur’s neck as his crotch touches Arthur’s. They’re both hard. Arthur growls and pushes Merlin harder into the wall and kisses him rough and messy. And Merlin takes the opportunity to gyrate his hips into Arthur’s erection, causing them both to let out a wet gasp into each other’s mouths. Merlin circles his hips again while he stares into Arthur’s eyes, which have gone from a happy blue to a stormy grey and he’s harder than he was two seconds ago. He keeps circling his hips, grinding his erection into Arthur’s and Arthur moves his mouth to Merlin’s neck and bites down hard. 

“Ah—Arthur. Mmm…yeah. Fuck.”

“God, Merlin. Every time you open your fucking mouth.” 

“Mmm, Arthur. I wanna fuck you so bad right now. I wanna suck your cock, have it in my mouth, make you beg for it. Wanna get it all slick and hard. I want my fingers in your hole.” Arthur whines at that, then bites hard at his throat, licking it slowly and wetly. 

“Fuck, baby. That feels so good. Fuck, yeah. Just like that. Mmm. Arthur.”

“Merlin—ahh.” 

“Merlin? Arthur? Is that you?” 

Merlin and Arthur’s eyes fly open as they recognize their English teacher’s voice. 

“Fuck, it’s Mr. Kil! We had English next! Dammit, Arthur, it’s all your fault,” Merlin says as he gets out of Arthur’s grasp, grabs his hand and starts running, erections flagged as soon as Mr. Kil’s voice registered. 

“My fault?! It’s _you_ who drives me crazy, Merlin! You seduced me into pinning you against the wall!”

“You were the one who suggested it in the first place!” 

Arthur opens his mouth to retort, but he only says, “Shut up, Merlin. We’re going to the movies.”

__________________________

_Drown me in your kisses, lover. I’m sinking and I’ve never felt more alive._

____________________________

Since their erections flagged, they decide to actually watch a movie instead of making out and rubbing off through it. But that attempt fails as soon as they sit down and the room goes dark and Merlin realizes they’re the only ones in the back row. The people closest to them are at least 10 rows down. 

Arthur seems unfazed by it all, but ever since they walked in and sat down, Merlin’s been staring at Arthur. Arthur knows it too, because even though he’s watching the ads, he smiles a bit around the edges and grabs Merlin’s hand, entwining their fingers. Merlin’s breath catches at that. And it hits him that they actually like each other and that they very nearly came from humping each other on school grounds. Merlin bites his lips, trying to hold back a groan at the thought that anyone, literally _anyone_ could’ve walked by and seen what they were doing.

And that is what triggers him to slowly take their entwined hands and pull it towards his crotch. Arthur eyes sideways, curious as to what’s happening, but when he does realize what Merlin’s doing, he tears his hand away and mouths, _not here_. But Merlin smirks at him and leans in close to Arthur’s left ear. 

“You wanna bet?” he whispers. “I bet I can make you come while I’m riding you in the back row of this theatre.” 

Arthur lets out a loud gasp and Merlin can see Arthur’s cock jump up at that. 

“Yeah, you like that, huh? Just think that anyone could look up here and see what we’re doing.” He brings his mouth _this_ close to Arthur’s throat and gives it a kitten lick and a little nibble. 

“M-M-Merlin. W-we can’t.” 

Merlin pouts as he trails his hand from Arthur’s shoulder slowly down to his inner thigh.

“Really?” he asks as he flattens his tongue along Arthur’s muscular neck. He licks as trail from the base of his neck to his ear, and bites his earlobe. 

“Fuck, Merlin.”

“Yes, that’s the idea, Arthur. _Fuck_ ,” he says as he lightly drags his fingers along Arthur’s now fully erect cock. Then, he moves his hand to Arthur’s thigh again so he can push himself up from his seat and onto Arthur’s lap. He makes sure his ass is directly on top of Arthur’s hard cock, and sits down slowly, making sure his ass barely touches it before he’s up again. 

Arthur moans at the barely-there contact.

“God, Merlin. You—” but Merlin covers Arthur’s mouth.

“We gotta be quiet, Arthur. Or else they’ll throw us out.” 

Then Arthur licks his hand, tongue flat against his palm, then starts nipping at it. And Merlin doesn’t think he’s seen anything hotter than this.

“Damn, baby you want it bad, don’t you? How do you like this, hmm?”

He sits all the way down in Arthur’s lap, his cock curving around his butt, and Merlin pushes back and starts grinding against it. He watches Arthur’s eyes flutter closed as his head falls back against the seat. He takes his hand off of Arthur’s mouth so he can attach his lips there instead, and then they’re humping and kissing lazily in the back of a movie theatre. 

Arthur pulls back first, mouthing at Merlin’s throat as he grabs his ass and starts kneading it.

“Mmm, Arthur that feels so good, baby. Yeah.”

“You and your fucking mouth, Merlin, I swear. I could come from just listening to you.”

Merlin looks at Arthur straight in the eyes and says, “Oh, we’ll get to that. Don’t you worry.”

Arthur groans again and reaches for Merlin’s belt, undoing it with nimble fingers. Merlin stands up slightly so he can pull down his trousers and underwear, but when he goes to sit back down, Arthur stops him by putting a warm hand on Merlin’s cock.

Merlin looks down at Arthur, face in between his outstretched arms, and Arthur looks mesmerized by it.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this, Merlin? Since the day you helped me in 9th grade algebra. And then when I saw you that day in the movie theatre and grabbed the tissues, I was secretly hoping I would’ve accidentally touched your cock.” 

Merlin snorts. “Seriously?” 

“Yeah. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this Merlin, and the fact that you made me wait three extra months because you’re an _idiot_ makes me so angry.” 

“Was I being a bad boy, Arthur?” 

“Oh, God…”

“Am I going to be punished?”

“Merlin, no. Stop.”

“Are you going to give me a punishment? I _love_ being punished.”

And then Arthur was laughing, _giggling_ , with Merlin’s cock in his hand. 

“That…was the funniest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” 

Merlin wrinkles his nose. “Yeah, you’re right. That was pretty pathetic, wasn’t it?” 

“Your originals are so much better. Just stick to those, yeah?” 

“Yeah? You liking them?” 

Merlin feels Arthur erection poking at his now bare ass and he chuckles. “I guess so.” 

Arthur pulls at Merlin’s cock once and Merlin’s arms almost give out. They start to shake and his moans get breathier as he realizes that Arthur’s mouth is getting closer to his prick. 

“Yeah, Arthur, fuck. Do it, baby.” 

And when Arthur’s tongue licks the head, Merlin lets out a tiny, but quite loud, 

“Ah, Arthur!”

Thankfully, the rest of the theatre breaks out in laughter at something that’s going on in the movie. But Arthur smacks his ass lightly which only makes Merlin groan, throwing his neck back as Arthur’s hands glide over his crack and his tongue curls around his prick. 

“Fuck, Arthur you’re so good, baby. Don’t stop. Yeah. Uhn, Ar-Arthur. Faster. Y-yeah. Just like that.” 

Arthur moans at that, sending vibrations up Merlin’s cock and throughout his body. Merlin takes his cock out of Arthur’s mouth after that, not wanting to come too early. 

“God, Merlin, you’re so hot. The way you sound—” 

Merlin sits down and grabs Arthur’s face and kisses him again, tongue in his mouth, swirling around, chasing the taste of the Diet Coke he had earlier. He bites down on Arthur’s lips one last time, then starts making love bites on his neck, fingers busy with Arthur’s belt. 

“I’m gonna suck you so good, Arthur. I’m gonna make you feel so good. Then, I’m gonna ride you. I’m gonna ride you nice and slow so you can see your cock coming in and out of my ass.”

Arthur throws his head back while his hips jerk up, hitting Merlin right in the ass. 

“Soon, Arthur. Right now I really want your cock in my mouth.” 

So Merlin undoes Arthur’s belt and pulls down his trousers and underwear in one motion. Then, he swallows Arthur to the root. Arthur sits up straight, eyes and mouth wide open as he feels Merlin’s throat open and close around his cockhead. Strangled words come out that Merlin can’t make out because he’s bobbing his head slowly, swirling his tongue around Arthur’s cock as he brings his head up then back down again. Arthur’s slowly getting impatient—with every time Merlin brings his head back down to the root, Arthur’s sitting up in his chair, almost to the point where he’s fucking Merlin’s mouth. 

When Merlin finally pulls off, there’s pre-come coming out of Arthur’s slit, so he licks it off gently before he kisses Arthur on the mouth again. 

“Want to help me get ready, Arthur?” 

He looks dazed, but coherent enough to ask, “You have lube?”

“I’ve had it since the second time we went to the movies together.” 

“So, you thought I was straight…but you brought lube and condoms with you since the second time we went to the movies?” 

Merlin shrugs his shoulders. “I don’t know. It was a just in case, I guess.” 

“Merlin, you are the stupidest, smartest, most gorgeous idiot on the planet. I can’t believe I thought you were cool.” 

Wait… “You thought I was cool? When was this exactly?” 

Arthur blushes under the very dim lighting, but Merlin can see it because he has been going to the movies with the same man for three months, after all. 

“Later. We can do all of this later, yeah? I just really want you to fuck me.” 

“I thought I was going to ride you?” 

“Yeah, but I’ve been wanking off to the thought of me riding you ever since the 9th grade.”

“So we should automatically fulfill your fantasy first.” 

“Hey, it’s not my fault you’re an idiot. We could’ve fulfilled dozens of fantasies by now if you would’ve just _picked up on my signals_.” 

“And I though we discussed that _your signals were shitty_. You pompous—” 

But Arthur shuts him up with a kiss and flips Merlin over so he’s sitting in the chair and Arthur is on top, arms on either side of Merlin’s head.

“Give me your hand,” he says. Merlin slowly gives up his hand, eyes transfixed on Arthur’s as he grabs Merlin’s hand and takes two fingers into his mouth and starts sucking on them. Merlin gasps as Arthur’s tongue licks around the two fingers together, then spreads them apart with his tongue and then slowly sucks on one digit at a time, all while he’s humping Merlin’s cock. 

“You’re so motherfucking hot, Arthur. Jesus, look at you. You’re so filthy licking my fingers like that. Yeah, baby. Fuck.” Arthur grinds down particularly hard at one point that Merlin feels like he might just come from that, but then Arthur guides his now two wet fingers to his hole and Merlin really wishes that were his tongue tracing his hole. 

“Fuck, Arthur. Next time, I’m gonna eat you out. I’m gonna lick you round your hole then take my time with you. I’m gonna make you take four fingers so you’re ready for me. Then I’m gonna fuck you nice and hard, yeah?” 

Once Arthur lets go of his fingers, he drives him in slowly and Arthur drops his head back, exposing his white neck with small greyish blotches all over. Merlin smiles and he drives in deeper, scissoring his fingers deep in Arthur’s hole. Arthur keeps humping, slow pace picking up the faster Merlin fucks his fingers into Arthur, trying to find his spot. He adds another finger, which is a bit tighter and drier, but it works because he finds Arthur’s spot with three drives. Arthur’s about to scream out when Merlin takes his other hand and closes his mouth again. 

“Don’t forget we have an audience, babe. I don’t want anyone to see you like this. You’re _mine_ , you got that?” 

Arthur nods and licks Merlin’s palm again, making him gasp. He takes his hand off of Arthur’s mouth while he reaches for his wallet to grab the lube and condom. He hands them to Arthur who puts the lube on his fingers, and stands up. He puts one leg on an arm rest and hitches his hips right to Merlin’s mouth with a devilish smile on his face, as he reaches behind him and starts _fucking himself on his fingers_. His mouth stays in a constant ‘O’ shape, but his face is so expressive, Merlin can’t help but stroke himself. 

“Fuck, Arthur you’re so good. You’re gonna feel so tight around my dick. Uhn, God just ride me already. Fuck, I’m so hard, Arthur. Come on baby. Yeah.” 

Arthur takes out his fingers and grabs Merlin’s cock from his hands, positions himself and sinks down slowly. The first contact of Arthur’s hole on Merlin’s dick has Merlin reeling; eyes closed so tight he can see colors and head thrown back against the wall, and fuck it all, they don’t even care about letting people hear them fuck anymore. But it helps that they’re both so gone that all they can manage are hot whispers against each other’s mouths. 

“Fuck, Arthur. You’re so tight.” 

Arthur grabs Merlin’s shoulder as he sinks deeper onto his cock, and once he’s fully taken Merlin in, he rocks his hips once and groans as he arches his back—it hit his prostate.

“Fuck, babe, I’m not gonna last long,” Arthur says.

“Me neither. Let’s do this hard and fast, yeah? Let’s see how good you can take me, huh?” 

So Arthur braces his arms again and lifts himself all the way up and sinks back down _hard._ They bring their faces together, foreheads touching as they breath each other in with each thrust Merlin sends up and Arthur brings down. In no time at all, Arthur’s bouncing in Merlin’s lap and Merlin’s got his hand wrapped around Arthur’s cock, getting him off in time with their thrusts. Their breathing is ragged and hot, sometimes followed by a quick gasp and curse when Arthur circles his hips _yeah, just like that, babe. Fuck._ And when Merlin pushes his finger slightly into Arthur’s slit, Arthur gasps, fucks into Merlin’s fist twice and comes all over Merlin’s shirt. 

And Merlin takes one look at Arthur’s face, eyes closed, face blissed out and body still bobbing with Merlin’s hard thrusts, and comes. 

They sit like that for a few minutes, just staring at each other, soppy smiles and kisses, and when they hear the song that goes on just a bit longer for it to be in a movie, they realize the movie is over. So they get up and put on their trousers, and Merlin stuffs the tied condom in his pocket. Arthur snorts. 

“Oh shut up. It’s not like I’m going to have some poor fellow clean that up. Speaking of cleaning up, you owe me a new shirt.” 

Arthur laughs and kisses Merlin. When he breaks apart, he takes off his shirt…only to reveal another shirt. Merlin just stares. 

“What? I always wear two shirts. I get cold. The classrooms are literally set to below zero temperatures, I swear.” 

Merlin just shakes his head, takes off his t-shirt, wrapping the used condom in it, and puts on Arthur’s. They walk out of the theatre, and after Merlin throws out the shirt, they exit hand in and hand Merlin feels like someone just woke him up from a dead sleep.

“You know,” Arthur says later, after they’ve finished their fifth round. “I actually really wanted to see that movie. It was the first one where I didn’t know if the main characters got their happy ending or not.” 

“They always get happy endings, you dummy.”

Arthur turns towards him, nose touching nose, and Merlin can’t help but smile at him.

“And how would you know?”

“Because everyone who’s in love gets a happy ending. At least until they decide they don’t want that happy ending anymore.” 

“Yeah? And what about you? How long do you want this happy ending?” 

Merlin kisses Arthur on the nose then smacks his forehead. 

“Ow! What was that for?!” 

“This is just the beginning, you stupid head. We haven’t even had a brilliant montage of the dates we’ve been on. Or said ‘I love you’ to each other and confess when it was we fell in love with each other. Or where we propose and get married. Seriously, Arthur. Don’t you watch any movies?” 

Arthur just stares at Merlin. “Merlin. You really are an idiot, aren’t you?” 

“What? It’s the truth and you know it.” 

Merlin wraps his arms around Arthur, snuggling into his warm and broad body. He’s about to fall asleep when he feels vibrations from Arthur’s stomach.

“The first time I saw you was in 5th grade. You were playing basketball outside with 8th graders. I thought you were so cool then because you were so much younger than them but they still let you play and you were actually pretty good. Then you came over to Morgana and me and asked if we wanted to play.”

Merlin chuckled. “You pushed me and ran away.” 

“Yeah. I didn’t know I liked you till later on in 9th grade when you helped me in Algebra. You took the pencil from my hands and I don’t know what happened, but I just…the moment you touched me Merlin, I just—” 

Merlin looked up from where his face was buried in Arthur’s stomach and saw him clenching his jaw sat up, pulling Arthur along with him.

“What’s wrong, Arthur?” 

“Ugh, it’s so stupid, but I felt like, since then, that you were the one. Like I wasn’t supposed to be with anyone else. And I didn’t know how to talk to you after that. I tried to be with other people, tried everything, but nothing worked. That was the year I started going to the movies. And then the day we saw each other, that wasn’t a coincidence. I overheard Morgana and Gwen talk about how you go to movies every Sunday and how it was ridiculous, but how _The Poisoned Chalice_ actually sounded like a really good movie. So I bought the movie ticket that night and hoped I would see you.”

Arthur shifts himself on the bed so he’s facing Merlin, eyes locked in different shades of blues and emotions flying everywhere. But he lifts up his hand and caresses Merlin’s cheek like the second time they touched at the coffee shop. 

“Merlin, we’ve only really talked for three months, and we don’t really know each other, but I—I love you. I think I’ve loved you since I pushed you in 5th grade.” 

“You—idiot. Stupid. Prat. Clotpole. You couldn’t even realize that literally, the whole time since I met you I’ve never taken my eyes off of you? You idiot. Dollophead. I love you so much.” 

Merlin throws his mouth against Arthur’s and they fall back into bed, and make love for the nth time that night. When they get up the next morning, Arthur makes breakfast and they sit and talk about random things with their legs entwined under the table. And while Merlin does the dishes, Arthur comes up behind him and hugs him. 

“So I guess this is our happy ending, huh?” 

Merlin leans back and kisses Arthur’s cheek, then smacks him on the head with a frying pan. 

“Bloody hell, Merlin! What was _that_ for?!”

“It’s always a happy beginning when fools fall in love, idiot.” 

_________________________________

  _Feed me your poison, lover. If you’re death, I’d die a thousand times over for what you make me feel._

___________________________________

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I hope you guys liked this one! I know the ending and beginning are a bit rusty…gotta work on those lolol. But it was really fun to write! I’m also kind of hiding right now because I’m not sure if the smut was okay or not…but I really hope it was! I tried my best! Let me know what I can do to make it better if you want to! :D
> 
> Also, really special thanks to supercalvin! You’ll never know how happy you made me that I could do this! I really hope I did your fic a bit of justice! Even if it was in there for only a little bit! <333
> 
> I have a few others stories lined up as well! Maybe not as long and as smutty as this, but maybe just as long and smutty as this hehehe! You’ll never know 0_0 until I post them…mwahaha?
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoyed reading this! Please leave any kudos, comments or criticisms if you’d like! Love you all, and thanks so much again for all of your support!


End file.
